LUNCH TIME
by xlostloonax
Summary: 1 Dr.Sexy : Où House se trouve un nouveau comateux pour déjeuner et accessoirement partager son soap préféré. Rating T : pour House.


**Chaque chapitre est en soi un one hot ( sur selon le plan une série de 7 mais ça peut évoluer)**

**Spn Auish : Castiel est repêché près de Princeton.**

**Spn : saison 5**

**House : saison 3**

**Mon premier crossover, je connais la série House mais ne suis pas une spécialiste donc j'espère ne pas être trop OOC.**

* * *

House était content, enfin aussi content qu'il puisse l'être avec sa foutue jambe. Il avait entendu les rumeurs et savait pour sûr qu'un nouveau zombie venait d'arriver. Zombie voulant dire que le cerveau du patient était si endommagé que House se demandait pourquoi ne pas achever le gars tout de suite. Sans doute pour que les familles éplorées puissent faire leurs adieux au légume, il supposait, mais c'était le cadet de ces soucis.

L'un de ses patients préférés, alias Mr. Comateux n°3 ( de son vrai nom Ernest McAllister, 63 ans) venait de mourir et House se retrouvait sans base de repli pour pouvoir échapper à Cuddy ou à ses esc…employés ou encore pour regarder en toute tranquillité sa série favorite, son plaisir coupable, Dr. Sexy.

_Ah_, ce qu'Ernest lui manquait, lui et tous ses petits bips et la bave qui lui coulait parfois le long de sa bouche. Mais voilà, ce traitre l'avait laissé tomber et avait préféré mourir, tous les mêmes.

House boita jusqu'à l'accueil, vérifiant d'abord qu'il n'y ait aucune Cuddy ou Cameron ou autre balance potentielle ( Cf : Chase par exemple ) en vue et fit semblant d'éplucher discrètement les dossiers d'admissions de la veille. L'infirmière de garde le regarda d'un air suspect et House lui lança en réponse son plus hypocrite sourire. Il repéra vite son nouveau poulain. Bingo ! Il venait d'être admis, sans doute le temps de mourir et de coûter des centaines de milliers de dollars au contribuable américain ou à la future pauvre veuve ce faisant.

Il fit tournoyer sa canne et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en répétant les mêmes mots dans sa tête : « James Novak, chambre 394. James Novak, chambre 394 ». Pour se féliciter de sa mission parfaitement réussie, il avala 2 comprimés de Vicodine.

House feignit un air nonchalant en déambulant dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du numéro 394 et pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, juste éclairée par les différents moniteurs installés pour maintenir en vie le patient.

C'était une chambre double, House remarqua et seulement occupée pour l'instant par son aspirant comateux préféré. Il s'avança vers le lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fiche de soins uniquement pour estimer l'espérance de vie de son gars. Après tout il ne s'était pas donné la peine de faire des recherches pour rien.

Le pronostic vital ne s'avérait pas très bon. Le cerveau du type était en bouillie. House était mécontent, d'ici quelques jours, ils lui enlèveraient sans doute le respirateur et là bye, bye, Jimmy ! Il observa un instant le pauvre bougre, des tubes lui sortaient de pratiquement toutes les extrémités, sans compter le respirateur. Il avait la face extrêmement pâle, supposé que ça fait ça de mourir. Il était plutôt attirant comme mec, pas Chase-attirant mais quand même pas mal à part cette espèce de barbe de trois jours et ces espèces de cheveux aérodynamiques. House souleva la couverture étant donné qu'il était mentionné des lacérations au ventre mais il fut distrait par son téléphone qui vibra _[hmpBob_] des Hanson.

Un message de Foreman :

** à House **: _Ou êtes vous. Résultats arrivés_

House soupira, il connaissait déjà ce qu'allait révéler les résultats donc il décida de laisser Foreman mariner. Après tout, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire dans l'immédiat. Il jeta un dernier regard au pauvre Jimmy. _Mieux vaut toi que moi mon pote_, pensa House.

Il vérifia l'état de marche du téléviseur. Il aurait préféré un écran plus grand mais il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices et il s'installa les jambes croisées télécommande en main sur le lit inoccupé. _Juste à l'heure_, il s'auto-félicita puis sortit de la poche de sa veste un sac en cellophane qui contenait un sandwich. « Propriété du Dr. Havock » était inscrit en grosses lettres majuscules rouges. Le Dr. Havock était un chirurgien incompétent mais sa jeune pét.. femme de 25 ans faisait de délicieux sandwichs. Il lui volait son déjeuner environ une ou deux fois par semaine selon son humeur. Rien n'était plus délicieux de le voir fumer de rage tout en prenant une expression de complète innocence. Ça lui apprendra d'aller cafter chez Cuddy lors de l'intervention à risque d'un patient ( et qui avait permit de lui sauver la vie !) plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Il mangea avec plaisir. Le docteur Piccolo, dans la série, était confrontée à un cas éthique ridicule quoique étrangement fascinant. Il interjecta plusieurs fois l'écran tout en expliquant à Jimmy les subtilités de l'histoire. Le manque de réponse était vraiment rafraichissant. Il reçu un autre appel de Foreman mais il l'ignora.

Puis un message de Wilson :

** à House : **Où es-tu ?

Il répondit :

** à Wilson : **_J'ai trouvé un nouvel ami._

Satisfait de lui-même, il avala un comprimé de Vicodine et se concentra sur le reste de l 'épisode les bras croisés.

Oui, House à ce moment était content.


End file.
